Spoilers
Confirmed Spoilers Episodes This information is updated after that week's show has been aired or been confirmed by a head writer. Contestant Progress This table is for results and contestants are in alphabetical order until contestants are evicted. IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment but was cited as needing improvement. WIN The contender won the homework assignment but did a LCP and was at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. OUT The contender won the homework assignment but was eliminated. Unconfirmed Spoilers This information is speculation based off of released music videos and media reports Episodes Contestant Speculation Table IN The contender is speculated to be in. WIN The contender is speculated to win the homework assignment, but it is unknown how well they do. LOW The contender is speculated to be cited, but isnt at risk for elimination. RISK The contender is speculated to be performing a last chance performance. OUT The contender is speculated to be eliminated. =Common Spoilers= Supertease * Everyone is seen doing a last chance performance, except Drew Meritt, Lily van Buren, and Zachary Holmes Jr.. * Jesse Ramsey is seen doing a last chance performance in different outfits, meaning he probably has at least two. * One of the music videos is The Look. Phoenix Berlair was holding her lyrics sheet in a scene where were in the recording booth. The lyric sheet included the names of Jesse Ramsey, Lance Smith, Paige Blue and Renae Dixon, but it was folded and could be hiding other names. * It is known that Dylan Richardson and Callie Rose Hadley would do a LCP in the same episode as the band was wearing the same clothes in both of their performances. * There is a scene showing Felix Sorgerg and Drew Meritt kissing; it is unknown if this is part of a music video or not. * Part of the teaser shows Lance Smith singing of what appears to be a Michael Jackson scat in the recording booth. * During a confessional with Paige Blue, she implies that there is a new theme (or a previous theme has been renamed). * The teaser shows Ryan discussing "another double elimination" with the mentors, although this could be in reference to last season's double elimination. Episode Specific Individuality * Based on the sneak peak on oxygen.com, the first episode is Individuality. * Chord Overstreet is guest mentor, based on a tweet sent out by Ryan Murphy. * The Oxygen schedule gave away the music video, Song For The Lonely. (At first it was thought You Get What You Give was the music video for this episode, since it was the video that aired before the season aired. We later found out that You Get What You Give was part of The Final 14). Sexuality * The Oxygen schedule gave away the theme, the guest mentor Heather Morris, and the music video Tonight (I'm Loving You) * We know Callie Rose, Carter,Drew, Felix, Lance, Lily, and Linda made it to the episode, based on the revealed episode photos from Hollywoodreporter. *It has been revealed that Glee Project Season 1 winner Samuel Larson will be making a guest appearance in the music video as "a demonstration". *During the Episode Promo, we see Drew flirting with Felix in the house. We also see Lance glaring at one of the other contestants, as his interview confesses, "He doesn't seem real to me-- I don't trust him." *During the Episode Promo, we see contestants Linda, Drew, and Jesse in the recording studio. Nikki tells them that they have to pull her in, then reacts to someone by saying what they're doing "isn't sexy". We also catch a glimpse of the Music Video, which appears to be taking place in a dance studio, with everyone wearing tight dance clothing, with Renae and Paige doing a provocative dance. The camera cuts to Phoenix on the confessional saying she's never been seen as sexy her whole life,. *During the Episode Promo Ryan is seen from his place in the auditorium during Last Chance Performances, telling a contestant, "What you did was immature and unprofessional", then cutting to him discussing with the others "Do they even have a place here?" Dance-ability * Hollywoodreporter reported the theme, the guest mentor Matthew Morrison and the music video, a mash up of Ke$ha's Tik Tok and Britney Spear's I Wanna Go. * Tvbythenumbers revealed the homework assignment, What I Like About You. Theatricality * Sarah Jessica Parker revealed in an interview she would be mentoring week 4, Theatricality, and that the Homework Assignment was a song that was "very close to her". Synchronicity * Tvbythenumbers has revealed the new theme for week 6 as Synchronicity, with a leaked spoiler that Dylan Richardson will have a featured role in the Music Video, implying that he wins the Homework Assignment. * There is contradicting information implying that either "Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love" or "I Want You Back" will be featured as the Music Video for this Video. * A deleted tweet shows Lance Smith and Callie Rose Hadley in a picture of Lance in a Warbler Blazer and Callie in a Cheerio uniform around this time. *Since Paige Blue is seen talking about a new theme in the Supertease, it is likely she is talking about Synchronicity and therefore makes it to this week. Vulnerability * Robert Ulrich leaked that there would be a twist in the Vulnerability Week which would be a first in TGP history. * According to Ryan Murphy, the week's theme is going to deal with changes and loss in relationships and the guest mentor will definitely reflect that. Other Themes * It has been confirmed that the season finale will be Glee-ality. Other confirmed themes include Actability, Adaptability, Romanticality, Tenacity, and Vulnerability, though it's as yet unknown in what order they will appear. * Based on the number of episodes slated and tweets from Ryan Murphy, we know there is one "surprise" theme that has not yet been announced. The episode has since been leaked as episode 6: Synchronicity. * It has been confirmed that Mark Salling, Jacob Artist, and Jenna Ushkowitz will be mentoring, though which theme is still unconfirmed.